Falling Into Place
by fandomnerd2015
Summary: AU Rescue From Gilligan's Island. Mary Ann leaves Herbert and goes to Hawaii where she stays with Gilligan and the Skipper. Can Mary Ann and Gilligan finally reveal their feelings for each other and have everything 'fall into place' or will they spend the rest of their lives wondering 'what if...' R&R! Sorry if anyone's OOC! No flames please! Thank you! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place after they're rescued in Rescue from Gilligan's Island, but they don't get stranded again until later, but not the same ending. Pinger and MAG are featured, but it's mainly MAG since I'm a huge fan :) and, this is obviously AU. Oh! And I can't remember if Mary Ann's fiancée's last name was mentioned so I'm making one up myself XD. Reviews are appreciated, but no flames! **

Chapter One

1978

It was late at night when the ringing of the telephone interrupted his dream. At first, all he did was mumble a little bit, not exactly happy that he had woken up in the middle of the night. His left hand slowly made its way to the phone. He grabbed it first before he picked it up and put it to his ear. A yawn escaped his mouth when he opened it.

"Hello?" he asked, holding back a second yawn.

"Gilligan?" the voice was quiet.

"Mary Ann?" Gilligan furrowed his eyebrows. It was too late to be sure exactly who it was. After all, it could've been Ginger or Mrs. Howell. He was so tired he couldn't think straight.

"Yeah...it's...it's me..." Mary Ann's voice was low.

"Why're you speaking so quietly?" Gilligan furrowed his eyebrows and went to scratch the top of his head and jumped when he could feel his sailor's hat on top of his head. He took it off and set it on the nightstand.

"Well...I don't want to wake Herbert."

"Your husband?" at this point, he was coming around just a bit better and understood more, but Gilligan was still pretty much half asleep.

"Yeah..."

"Look, Mary Ann, it's great to hear from you, but..." Gilligan yawned again. "It's..." he looked at the clock. "Four thirty in the morning."

"I know...well, it's not the same time here but it's still late." Gilligan just yawned in response. "If I get on a plane from Kansas to Hawaii could you pick me up tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"My flight leaves at six thirty. I should be there around one thirty or one forty five."

"I think I can..." Gilligan nodded, his words trailing off and being stopped by another yawn. "Why're you leaving? I thought you were happy."

"I'm not." He could practically hear her sobbing on the other side of the line, and his heart almost broke into a million pieces. He hated to hear Mary Ann cry. He cared for her. A lot. He wasn't sure exactly when it started, but he knew he had feelings for that Kansas farm girl that he never had for any other girl. Well, woman. Mary Ann was a woman now, not a girl. The island had made her grow up quicker than anyone had anticipated. He had grown up too, just a bit, but not any more than anyone else.

"Well, yeah...I can pick you up. What's going on? He's not hitting you or anything is he?" Gilligan's voice rose a few more notches. If that bastard even laid a _finger _on her pretty head, he'd kill him personally.

"No! No, no, no. Nothing like that. Herbert's a good man. A very good man. It's just not fair to either of us to stay in a relationship that neither of us is committed to. He loves Cindy, and I love someone else."

"Who?"

"N-nobody, Gilligan, nobody. I don't think you know him." Mary Ann spoke quickly.

"Oh." The first mate did his best to hide his disappointment but he still felt like Mary Ann had heard it.

"You're picking me up at the airport, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The line on the other end went dead. Gilligan sighed. He knew he had screwed up with not telling Mary Ann sooner on how he felt about her. He screwed up a lot. Too much it seemed. Now he was more than likely going to lose the love of his life.

Things just never seemed to go his way sometimes.

...

It was a little after two when her plane landed.

Gilligan wore his usual island outfit-the red shirt with jeans-but he held his sailor's hat in his hands. He messed with it a little bit, the cloth soft now after fifteen years of wear and tear. There were various spots where it had to be mended, and those were a bit rougher than the original cloth because of that.

He lifted his head again and looked around. Slowly, he saw a familiar figure walk up to him.

Mary Ann Summers-or, rather, Mary Ann Rucker-was making her way through the crowd. Her hair was a bit shorter than it was the day that they were rescued and was up in a ponytail. She wore a pink shirt and blue jeans. On her feet was a pretty old pair of sandals, probably an old pair from the sixties that looked to have seen better days. She had been crying, it was easy to tell with the mascara lines running down her face, but she acted like everything was hunky dory. Her eyes were a little puffy and red from the crying, but she could just lie and say that her allergies were affecting her. That usually worked anyway.

When she spotted his thin figure not too far from her, she sped up. It was nearing the end of the year, and she hadn't seen Gilligan-or anyone else for that matter-for four months. An instant grin broke out on her face, and in the pit of her stomach, a small fire seemed to have been lit. When she reached him, she put her suitcase down and they embraced. Neither said a word. She took in his scent and suddenly the airport seemed to melt away. They were on the island once again, it seemed. Her heart did almost a million flip flops as she held him close.

Gilligan was surprised, almost, at the length of the embrace. Mary Ann never held him for this long-or vice versa. She smelled of cocoa butter lotion and some kind of French perfume that he could recognize from his sister when they had their little family reunion after his return to civilization. When they pulled away, both of them felt as if it was too soon. Cautiously, knowing sometimes little things would make Gilligan flee like a mouse from the brush, she took his hand in her own.

"So." Mary Ann spoke first when she noticed that he didn't run off. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. The Skipper got another boat, we're naming it the Minnow II."

"That's neat." She smiled. "I'm glad. I can't wait to see it."

"Well, you could see it now! It's at the docks. We just need to finish painting it up a little and we should be good to go."

"Not right now, Gilligan. I'm a little tired. Maybe after I take a nap. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Why not?"

"I was worrying about what to say to Herbert. When I told him when he woke up, he understood. We're still friends."

"That's good."

"He sent for the divorce papers this morning. I gave him your address so he could mail them to me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Gilligan nodded. Before they left, they swapped numbers and addresses so that they could stay in touch, but the call from earlier had been the first in months. Even if it was at four thirty in the morning, Gilligan had enjoyed every moment of it. He noticed how tired Mary Ann was and shuffled his feet a little. "Wanna head to the car?"

"That would be great." Mary Ann smiled. She bent down to pick her suitcase up but Gilligan had already beat her to it. He stood slowly, his eyes widening as the weight of the suitcase began to drag him down. "Maybe you should let me carry that." Mary Ann held in her laughter.

"No...Nope...Mary Ann, I've got it." Gilligan reassured, but his voice was strained. "Geez, what's in here? Rocks?"

"No." Mary Ann laughed quietly and took the suitcase from him, carrying it with ease. "Thanks for offering to carry this, Gilligan, but I think it was too heavy for you."

"Yeah, well..."

"C'mon, let's go."

...

When they got to the house, Gilligan showed Mary Ann to the guest bedroom where she immediately got on the bed and fell asleep.

In the living room, Gilligan lounged on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. They were mainly about Mary Ann and how he felt about her.

_Is it too much to wonder if she feels the same way for me as I feel for her? I mean, it shouldn't be too farfetched, should it? Well...it shouldn't be. _

_Maybe I can get her to make one of her coconut crème pies! No. No, she's tired. Don't bug her about the pies. Maybe later._

Gilligan sighed quietly to himself, shutting his eyes. Skipper knew where he was and knew what he was doing. He knew how much he liked Mary Ann-it was just easy to see-and he let him have the day off. Tomorrow, he'd had to go help with the Minnow II again, though, and leaving Mary Ann alone wasn't something that Gilligan did not want to do.

At all.

He slid his old sailor hat over his eyes and relaxed. Almost automatically, his snoring filled the room.

...

When five o'clock rolled around, Mary Ann stirred. She looked around a little, not exactly sure on where she was for a moment, until the memories flooded back to her. Almost immediately, she began crying again. She hated leaving Herbert like this. But she knew it was for the best. After all, he didn't love her and she didn't love him. Not anymore.

In a strange way, she felt as if she was at home. The tears subsided, and she relaxed. A clatter of pots and pans was heard in the kitchen and a loud "Shh!" was heard. Mary Ann giggled to herself. In ways, Gilligan hadn't changed a bit. It was cute. No, adorable. To some it would get on their nerves but with her...she loved it. Every moment of it.

If only she could really tell him how she felt without scaring him off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanna thank everyone for so many reviews, favorites and follows in one day! You guys are awesome! **

Chapter Two

The next day, at the marina, Mary Ann sat on the deck of the Minnow II with her sunglasses on. She skimmed a magazine, still amazed with how much the fashion had changed the past fifteen years that they had been marooned. Girls dressed even skimpier than before. It was disgusting.

"Gilligan!" she heard. "Gilligan could you hand me the blue paint, please?"

"Sure, Skipper." There was a pause until Mary Ann heard the clatter of the bucket.

"GILLIGAN!"

"Sorry..."

Not being able to contain herself any longer, Mary Ann took off her sunglasses, set them down, and looked over the edge. Gilligan was standing on the edge of the small dock. On the side of the Minnow II, blue paint was splattered. It was obvious Gilligan had tripped. He was shifting from side to side, biting his lip and looking down like a sad puppy. The Skipper was almost red with anger and Mary Ann could tell his was restraining himself. He then took his captain's hat off and went to hit Gilligan on the top of the head but Gilligan quickly shielded his head and the Skipper smacked him in the stomach instead. Gilligan groaned. Mary Ann giggled quietly and leaned on the side of the boat.

"Skipper?" she called down.

"What is it, Mary Ann?" the Skipper looked up at her.

"Do you want me to help? I can probably get that paint off and fix everything in a jiffy."

"Thanks for the offer, Mary Ann, but you're our guest. I don't want to make you do any work."

"Oh, it's not a bit of a bother." Mary Ann skipped off the boat, a smile on her face. "I'll be glad to help." She made her way around, her hair bouncing in a way that made Gilligan grin. He loved it when her hair bounced, he thought it was cute. Knowing he was defeated, the Skipper sighed.

"Good. Well, you and Gilligan clean up this mess. I'm going to get the mail."

"Yes sir." Mary Ann nodded her head.

"Aye aye, Skipper." Gilligan saluted him. The Skipper stopped and gave a slightly annoyed and quick salute.

"Aye aye." He repeated, annoyance in his voice, and walked off. Mary Ann giggled.

"You know, I wasn't sure about how much I missed this until I got here."

"Missed what?" Gilligan furrowed his eyebrows.

"The fights that you and the Skipper have. There's none like them, that's for sure." The Kansas girl looked around until she picked up a paint brush. Gilligan started painting again when Mary Ann looked at him, getting an idea. She looked at the paint brush, that was full to the brim with red paint, and she painted a small red line on his left cheek. Gilligan stopped and looked at her. Mary Ann had a playful look on her face as she smirked and bit her lip. Wordlessly, Gilligan bent down, picked up the blue paint bucket, dipped his fingers in what was left of it, and got them ready to flick the paint at the farm girl.

"Oh, no." Mary Ann stopped smiling. Gilligan smirked, lowered his hand a bit so it avoided her eyes, and flicked the paint on her. Mary Ann stopped and froze. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Uh oh." Gilligan's eyes grew wide. She was going to be angry with him, he just knew it. "Mary Ann...Mary Ann, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"You didn't." Mary Ann got a playful gleam in her eye. She took the paintbrush and put a red dot on his nose. Then his forehead, then his chin, and then another line on his other cheek. Gilligan reached for the paintbrush and the two fought for it-Mary Ann fought to keep it and Gilligan fought to get it. The struggle soon caused a large, diagonal line all along the side of the Minnow II.

That was when Mary Ann lost her balance.

The two tumbled into the water with a loud splash. The first to come up for air was Mary Ann, still clinging onto the paint brush. Her hair stuck to her face, and her clothes stuck to her skin, making her movements limited. She climbed onto the dock as Gilligan came back up, yanking the paint brush from her with a sneaky grin.

"I win."

At this, Mary Ann laughed and stood up. Gilligan got out of the water and stood next to her, wringing out his shirt. Mary Ann stared at the line they made and her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Gilligan, the Skipper's gonna kill us. Look." She nudged the first mate. Gilligan looked, his eyes automatically widening, the grin gone. The paint brush tumbled out of his hands and he gulped. "We better fix this."

"Yeah..."

Mary Ann dashed over to the rags and tried to wipe the paint off. Gilligan mimed her, except he was scrubbing at the paint so much harder, Mary Ann was surprised there wasn't steam coming off of it. He really was stronger than he looked. She watched as he bit his lip, his brow furrowed in concentration, as he worked to get the paint off.

It probably was one of the sexiest things in the world.

...

When the trio returned to the house, Mary Ann went in to shower to get all of the paint and saltwater off of her. She told the guys what she was doing before she disappeared down the hall. The thought lingered in Gilligan's head for a moment. Mary Ann. Mary Ann in the shower. Mary Ann topless. Mary Ann in the shower _topless_.

He suddenly stopped the thoughts. Mary Ann was still a married woman, regardless. The divorce wouldn't be final until the judge said so, and he refused to think of her like that.

At this moment at least.

He had always found Mary Ann beautiful. Even more beautiful than Ginger. And that was saying something since Ginger was-and still is-one of the hottest females in Hollywood.

He heard the bathroom door open and close. Sighing quietly, the first mate sat down in a chair and pursed his lips, thinking. Rethinking all those things about Mary Ann. He couldn't help it; it would just pop in there. If they kept popping in, however, he would more than likely have to take a cold shower.

...

At dinner, the three sat around the table, listening to stories on how their lives were after they were rescued. It was Mary Ann's turn.

"I mean, Herbert was a nice guy, don't get me wrong. But we both just knew what we had was over. I mean, on our honeymoon we didn't even...y'know...do anything..." Mary Ann shrugged. Now, Gilligan may have been a little naïve when it came to a few things, but he completely understood what she had meant. At his family reunion, his sister had said something similar and his brother had to explain it to him. The fork fell from his hand and he had a bit of a hard time swallowing what was left in his mouth. Mary Ann and the Skipper looked at him.

"You okay, Gilligan?"

"Mmhmm." Gilligan nodded, a doe eyed look on his face. He was a little shocked that Mary Ann would've brought that up at the table during dinner. It was just so unexpected for him.

"Are you sure?" Mary Ann seemed worried.

"Mmhmm." The brunette finally swallowed the rest of his food and stood up slowly. He made his way over to the sink to wash off his plate but dropped it in the sink, making it clatter against the metal. The Skipper rolled his eyes a little bit and then sighed quietly as the water started running.

"Gilligan, go relax. I'll do the dishes." Mary Ann told him.

"No, it's fine." Gilligan shook his head as something broke. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"He broke the plate, that's what." The Skipper rolled his eyes again and stood. "Gilligan, you go to the living room and watch TV. I'll do the dishes." He walked over to the sink.

"But, Skipper—"

"No buts, Gilligan, now go." Gilligan started to leave but he stopped and turned on his heels. "Gilligan." The stern tone in the captain's voice became evident.

"Skipper...can't I at least—"

"No, Gilligan. Now go into the living room and watch TV! That's an order!"

"Aye aye sir." Gilligan saluted him again, his voice quiet.

"Aye aye." The Skipper said, annoyed, giving him a hasty salute back. Gilligan started to leave but stopped a third time. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "I said, go!"

"Fine." Gilligan grumbled to himself as he left the kitchen. Mary Ann stood and walked over to the sink, shaking her head. The Skipper took the broken plate out of the sink and threw it away.

"Why do you think he wanted to stay in here?" Mary Ann raised an eyebrow.

"He just wanted to hide the broken plate." The Skipper shook his head. "He can get so childish about many things, and this is one of them."

Mary Ann rolled up her sleeves. "Let me. I'll wash, you dry."

"Sounds good to me." Jonas and Mary Ann switched sides as Mary Ann began washing the dinner plates.

"So, Skipper...in the four months we were apart did...did Gilligan ever mention me?"

The Skipper chuckled to himself. He knew exactly where this was going. "A few times."

"What did he say?"

"Just how much he missed you and how much he missed your pies." There had been more, _much _more, but the sea captain felt like this wasn't the time to say it.

Mary Ann laughed. "Leave it to Gilligan to miss my pies." She smiled, but deep down she was a little disappointed. She had expected more. A lot more. There had to have been something that the Skipper wasn't telling her. And she had to get it out of him.

And, one way or another, she would.

...

Gilligan stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. He didn't want to watch TV, not tonight. His mind wandered all over the place. He wondered what Mary Ann and the Skipper were talking about in the kitchen. For all he knew, it could've been about him.

He thought back to earlier that day when he and Mary Ann had that paint fight. It was a silly little thing, but he smiled at it nonetheless. After they fell into the water and Mary Ann climbed out, he remembered how the shirt accented her assets a little better and the thought made a blush creep up onto his cheeks. She had looked beautiful-even before they fell into the water-but he thought she became more beautiful after she fell in. He wasn't sure what it was, but he always thought that a girl in water, soaked to the bone, looked more attractive than a girl on dry land.

But who was he kidding? Mary Ann loved someone else. Not him. It could've been the Professor. After all, he and Mary Ann seemed to be getting a little closer near the end of their fifteen year adventure away from civilization. It _had _to be him. And Mary Ann just lied about it because she didn't want to hurt him. And he could understand why. Roy Hinkley was a very good looking man-not to mention intelligent, and guys with a brain more often than not drove girls wild. And what did _he_ have? What did he, Willy Gilligan, have against a man like the Professor? In his mind, Gilligan knew he didn't have anything that Mary Ann wanted in a man.

If only he knew how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: if any of you guys have an Instagram and like to roleplay, please join my GI roleplay! I'm Gilligan, and I've got a Mary Ann and a Ginger! Let me know guys! PM me or surprise me with an account! Thanks! I love all of you! :)**

Chapter Three

It had been a week. The Minnow II was finally finished, paint wise at least, and was ready for any upcoming tours.

Gilligan and Mary Ann were inseparable, it seemed, making up for lost time. Sometimes, though, Mary Ann would leave his side and call home. When she did this, she stayed in her room to be alone just in case she broke out crying.

It was the same story again today.

Gilligan walked down the hall to get something from his room when he heard talking coming from Mary Ann's. It was her voice alright, that was easy to tell, but it was her voice only. It was clear she was on the phone.

"...Well yeah, but..." a pause. "I was thinking the same thing. I mean, lawyers aren't exactly the cheapest thing in the wor-what? Oh, no, you don't have to do that! I couldn't ask that of you." Another pause, this one longer than the last. "Well of course we'll still be friends! Of course I will. I want you and Cindy to be happy." Another pause. "Well, I can't...not yet. I'm scared it'll frighten him away. But when the time's ri-what?" Another. "Thank you. And of course I'll be in attendance! Don't be silly!" she giggled. "Of course! Okay. Bye bye."

The talking stopped and Gilligan quickly hurried away from the door. He didn't want her to catch him eavesdropping.

Was she really that scared to scare away the Professor? It's not like _he _was afraid of girls...was he?

Gilligan wondered how soon the divorce would take place. Maybe then he could ask Mary Ann out on a date or something. But how in the world would he do that without screwing _that _up? He could already imagine himself asking her and start stuttering or even just choke up and freeze. It was something he hated, but it happened a lot. Especially around a very beautiful woman like Mary Ann.

...

"So is there anything else you need to do for the Minnow II?"

"I don't think so. Skipper hasn't said anything, so I guess not."

Mary Ann and Gilligan sat at the table while Mary Ann worked out a few math terms she needed to straighten up before the divorce.

"What's that?"

"I'm just straightening the funds out, Gilligan, it's nothing." Mary Ann smiled. She took the ponytail off of her wrist and put her hair up. Gilligan moved closer to look and when he did, a whiff of Mary Ann's shampoo flew into his direction. It smelled heavenly and he wanted to bury himself in it. It smelled of papaya and it reminded him of the island. There were so many memories there, so many wonderful memories that they themselves had made together. There were many times that he just wanted to lean in and kiss her-and when that happened it was mainly a huge surprise to him-and just hold her in his arms. He figured he started feeling like this when Mrs. Howell tried to play matchmaker with them, and had seen her in a new light. She looked beautiful that night-simple, but beautiful.

"That looks complicated."

"Not when you do it right." Mary Ann sighed and pushed it away. "This is stressing me out, I need to take a break." She stood, walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water. Gilligan looked at his feet.

"Mary Ann?"

"Hm?" Mary Ann set the bottle down and leaned against the counter.

"If you didn't love Herbert...why did you marry him?"

That was a good question. It was a good question and it stumped Mary Ann good. "I don't know." She said, finally. Gilligan turned and looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed, and a slight look of confusion on his face. "It just seemed like the right thing to do. But, when we did marry, I know it probably hurt Cindy. And plus I just didn't want to make a scene. My whole family was there, his family was there. Our friends."

"I wasn't there. Or Skipper. Or Ginger. Or the Howells. Or—"

"I know...we didn't have time to send out anymore invitations. But trust me, Gilligan." Mary Ann crossed over to him, took his hat off his head, and messed with it. "If I had the time, I most definitely would have. I mean, it was a last minute thing. We didn't have the time to do anything."

"Oh." Gilligan nodded, understanding. He reached for his hat, but Mary Ann held it away from him, smirking. "C'mon, Mary Ann, give me my hat."

"You're gonna have to catch me." Mary Ann said, in a teasing voice, and she ran out of the kitchen. Gilligan followed her as she ran into her room and the two tumbled onto the bed. Mary Ann giggled and hid the hat underneath her, right under her back. Gilligan reached for it, making her start laughing.

"What's so funny?" he smirked.

"You're tickling me!"

"Really now?" the first mate raised an eyebrow and proceeded to tickle her. Mary Ann squealed with laughter as she tried to get away from him. She ended up fighting his hands back, holding them both. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Both had waited for this moment for so long. But as Mary Ann fluttered her eyelashes, Gilligan looked away. He quickly got up, turning as red as his rugby shirt.

"I—I'm sorry, Mary Ann, but I forgot I have to...uh...check on something." He scurried out of the room. Mary Ann sighed to herself and took his hat out from under her. She looked at it, analyzed the wear and tear, the repairs and then she just held it. She always loved his hat. It always had looked good on him. Her favorite thing about him, though, besides his personality was his eyes. His blue kaleidoscope eyes. Not to mention his laugh. And his smile.

God, she loved _everything _about him! It was hard not to.

The brunette got up and walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Gilligan had dropped another pot and was picking it up. She held his hat out.

"You forgot this." She smiled, friendly, as he took it from her hand.

"Thanks." He smiled back, putting the pot into the drawer. Then he put his hat back on his head and walked over to the table. Mary Ann watched him.

"I was thinking...would you like to take a walk later? Just you and me?"

"Sure. But only if I'm not busy. Skipper's always thinking of something for me to do."

"Where is the Skipper anyway?" Mary Ann looked around.

"At the marina. He's just doing the last touches on the boat. After he finishes today, we should be able to sail around."

"Oh, good! I want to be your first passenger, just letting you know." She winked at him and left the room. Gilligan's eyes widened and he stumbled a bit. Mary Ann had _winked _at him. A Ginger type wink. Not a harmless wink, oh no, but a _Ginger _wink. That was a step up from before. His face turned beet red again and he did his best to hide it with his hat. The front door opened and closed and he heard the Skipper make his way inside.

"Well, Gilligan," the young sailor could literally hear the smile in the captain's voice. "We're all set! The Minnow II is ready to go." He listened as he walked into the kitchen. "Gilligan," the Skipper sighed at him. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding my face." Gilligan answered simply.

"And why are you hiding your face?"

"Because it's red." The Skipper grabbed the hat and pulled it off Gilligan's head. "Hi, Skipper."

"Hello, Gilligan."

Gilligan reached up and yanked the hat back onto his head. "Nice seeing you." He made his way over to the back door and ran into it. He lifted the hat so he could see better and then made his way outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the two walked down the sidewalk, Mary Ann absentmindedly kicked a small pebble as she walked. They made their way to the park and she sat down on a bench.

"This is nice." She smiled. "But it's nothing like the island."

"Yeah." Gilligan sat next to her. The views that you could get on the island were magnificent. It was unlike any other.

"Do you miss it sometimes?"

"Miss what?" the first mate looked at her.

"The island." Mary Ann crossed her legs and relaxed a little more. Gilligan shrugged.

"Sometimes. It's a little weird to be back home."

"To me, the island was my home. And it was for fifteen years. It's like when you leave for college. You're scared. And not only that, so many things have changed."

"The movies are better. The special effects are really something!"

"So I've heard." Mary Ann looked at him. The sun shined in their direction, highlighting his features a little more. His eyes seemed to sparkle just a bit more and she felt her heart jump. She slid her hand closer to his and lightly their fingertips brushed together. She saw the touch crackle in his eyes and a blush crept up into her cheeks. "Gilligan?"

"What?"

"If you ever decided...would you get married?"

Gilligan blinked. Well that was a forward question. Him? Marriage? The thought never really crossed his mind. Not even on the island. Sure, someday he probably wanted children and settle down. But when that would be or when he decided it, he didn't know. The bachelor life was full of fun-even if he did shy away from women most of the time. There was only one girl he never really shied away from before Mary Ann. And that was Florence Oppenhiemer. But when she started to get feelings for Skinny Mulligan, he let her be. They occasionally talked from time to time, and he was the one that actually saw the World's Longest Kiss when Florence and Skinny got their braces stuck together, something that made him laugh for about five minutes straight. Afterwards, he went and got some help, but that was more than ten minutes into the kiss. It took more than six hours to separate the two and he still didn't let them live it down. When they had their reunion and he found out the two were married, he started talking about the kiss again. Skinny replied with a laugh, but Florence gave him a cold hard stare.

Now, thinking back, he wondered what it would've been like if he and Mary Ann were stuck in that situation. Where they both had braces and got them stuck together. But even with his luck that would never happen.

"Me? Married?" Gilligan responded. "I don't know. Maybe if I found the right girl." He shrugged. Mary Ann took his hat off his head and ran her fingers through his brown hair. It was so soft, she loved it. It felt like the hair on a baby's head. The soft, virgin hair that nothing has been applied to. Not corrupted, messed up, or ruined.

A lot like Gilligan.

"And...when you found her, you would more than likely marry?"

A blush crept onto Gilligan's cheeks. He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair. It felt right. "Probably."

"Good." Mary Ann felt like she was floating on air. She stopped messing with his hair and took hers out of the ponytail where it fell gracefully on her shoulders. Gilligan's eyes widened slightly at the sight. She looked like some kind of movie star that was just perfect in every way, shape and form. Then again to him, Mary Ann could do no wrong. He could just see himself doing it. Slowly, he'd lean in closer to her until their lips touched. Then, he'd cup her cheek, tilt his head and slowly deepen the kiss.

But would he ever really do that? Not yet. It wasn't the right time and, frankly, he was scared she'd back off. That she'd shake her head, say she was sorry but that she only loved him as a friend. But that wink. That wink she had given him just a few hours earlier...it must've had _some _meaning behind it. All he knew, though, was that he was insanely in love with her. He never felt like this towards a girl. For the longest time, before Mrs. Howell decided to play matchmaker, he saw Mary Ann more like a sister. But when he saw her that night...everything had changed. It was like he had seen her for the first time. That was when he knew.

For fifteen years he was in love with her. For fifteen years, he had refused to admit it to himself. Now, though, that he was older, he could admit it to himself.

He was in love with Mary Ann Summers.

The Kansas girl eyed her friend, raising an eyebrow. "Gilligan, are you okay? You seem spaced out."

"I'm fine Mary Ann. Don't worry." Gilligan reassured her and winked at her. Her breath hitched and her hand almost flew up to her chest in shock. He never really winked at her before. Her heart seemed to beat faster and her knees felt a little weak.

"Good." She stood slowly, careful not to fall, and made her way over to a tree.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to climb a tree. Care to join me?" She smiled. Gilligan hopped up and walked over to her. The two made their way up the tree and then decided to rest on a branch a reasonable height up from the ground. It was enough to where they could jump down and not hurt themselves. Mary Ann sighed happily. "It's been forever since I climbed a tree like this."

"Yeah." The first mate nodded. There was a perfect amount of lighting and it struck Mary Ann's face, highlighting her features. Her eyes sparkled and her tan skin looked as smooth as a baby's. Her hair seemed to become lighter almost, as it shined. It was all he could do to just hold himself back from kissing her, from caressing her hand with his thumb and running his hands through her hair. He had seen it done in the movies and wanted to do it himself. He was just too scared to.

...

As they returned from their walk, Mary Ann walked over to the mailbox to check the mail. She pulled an envelope out and looked at it.

"Who's that for?" Gilligan asked.

"It's got my name on it. I think it's the divorce papers." Mary Ann opened it. She looked at the heading and the contents of them and nodded. "Yep, exactly what I thought. Divorce papers."

"After the papers are signed, what happens after that?"

"Well, I'm sure we have to go to a judge, get all of this sorted out. I don't think I need a lawyer, though, because we're not bitter towards each other. I'm sure he'll give me what belongs to me and such. In fact I know he will. I better go sign these." She walked inside. Gilligan looked at his feet and then walked inside. The Skipper was looking at a book and writing down some information from it at the kitchen table. More than likely had to do with the tours and such since things can change so much during fifteen years. Mary Ann left the room and went into hers. Gilligan looked around and then walked into the kitchen. He tapped Skipper on the shoulder.

"Skipper?"

"What is it, Gilligan?"

"I need help."

"Well we all knew that."

Gilligan shook his head. "No. I mean...it's...it's a friend of mine."

The Skipper sighed, knowing where this 'friend' thing was heading. He shut the book, put the pencil down and looked at his first mate. "What's the problem?" he asked, humoring him.

"Well...my friend...he really likes this girl. And...and there's this problem. She's married, see? And he's not exactly sure what to do about his feelings for her."

"Well, Gilligan, your..._friend_ needs to think things over. Does this girl like him back?"

"I don't know. I-I mean, he doesn't know." The younger man rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see. And if he acts on anything, he'll be scared that she'll run off?"

"Yeah, yeah! Exactly!"

"This girl doesn't happen to be getting a divorce, is she?"

"Well, she is...but..."

"Wait until after. You don't want to start up anymore drama between the two of them."

"Yeah, but, Skipper, he really...really...really..._really_ likes her."

"I see." He stood. "Gilligan, what I think you should do—excuse me, what your _friend _should do is do exactly what I said before. Just wait. Even if she's not happy in the marriage, her family or his family may not take it too kindly that she's with another man before the divorce."

"Right. Okay." Gilligan smiled, understanding what Jonas had meant. He was right. If he started dating Mary Ann now, both sides of the family could hate her. That was something he didn't want for her. After all, Mary Ann was a very delicate girl. She was sensitive and took things hard. He couldn't bear to see how she would act if someone actually _hated _her.

...

Mary Ann flipped through the pages, looking for all of the lines she needed to sign. They were all under Herbert's signatures of course. He was a nice man, Herbert was, and she loved him back in the day. It wasn't hard to see why Cindy had fallen for him and she didn't blame her. The three were still friends and Cindy had even offered for Mary Ann to be her maid of honor at her wedding to Herbert. He was going to propose to her after the divorce was final. She was happy for him. He needed to have someone who he loved that loved him back.

Slowly, she stood up from the chair and walked out of her room. The papers she left on the desk were all signed and ready to go, and she would send them as soon as possible.

Then, she could finally try to have a relationship with the one man she really loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Flashback-1964_

_Mary Ann stepped out of the car and fixed her shirt a little. Herbert smiled at her._

"_Don't take too long. We've got dinner reservations."_

"_I know." Mary Ann smiled back._

"_One week." He winked._

"_I know." Mary Ann repeated, the smile widening. One week from that day, she would be Mrs. Herbert Rucker. The brunette leaned back in, gave her fiancée a kiss, and then leaned out of the car. "We'll be back in three hours. Don't forget me." She teased._

"_You know I never could." Herbert smiled back. Mary Ann giggled, shut the car door, and walked towards the boat._

"_...I do hope you took your seasick pills, Thurston, you have such a delicate tummy."_

"_Lovey..." obviously Thurston didn't want to talk about this in public._

_Mary Ann watched as this older couple boarded the ship. They looked wealthy. _Extremely _wealthy. They exchanged a few words with the captain, who seemed friendly enough, and then sat down. After the couple came a gorgeous red head. Mary Ann's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open._

_It was Ginger Grant. The _movie star_._

"_Miss Grant...?" Mary Ann said in a quiet voice. Ginger turned to her and smiled softly._

"_Yes?"_

"_H-Hi...um..." the farm girl was star struck. She had never seen a movie star up close. "My name's Mary Ann. Mary Ann Summers. I'm a huge fan."_

"_Thank you." Ginger smiled a bit bigger. "Mary Ann right?"_

"_Yes." Mary Ann nodded quickly._

"_Nice to meet you." Ginger then got onto the boat. A man reading a book came next and accidentally bumped into her._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." He said, looking up. Mary Ann shook her head._

"_No hard feelings." She smiled kindly. "What're you reading?"_

"_A book over geology. It's absolutely fascinating." The man got onto the boat next, Mary Ann after him._

_Out of nowhere it seemed (even though it was below the deck) a young man in a red rugby shirt, jeans, and a white sailor cap appeared on the deck. He was carrying two large boxes. The captain was behind him._

"_Okay, Gilligan, you can put the provisions over there." He said, pointing to the front of the boat._

"_But...Skipper...I can't carry these that far." Gilligan's voice was strained. "My arms are starting to feel like noodles."_

"_Then just set them down and take a break."_

"_Where do I put them?"_

"_Anywhere."_

"_Anywhere?"_

"_Yes, Gilligan, anywhere!" the Skipper seemed a little annoyed at this point._

"_Okay."_

_The boxes tumbled out of the young man's arms and onto the Skipper's foot, making him groan._

"_Gilligan!"_

"_Sorry, Skipper...I'll just go sit down." Gilligan tried to offer an apologetic smile and then hurried over to a chair. _

_The one right next to Mary Ann. He looked at her. "Hi." He smiled._

"_Hi." Mary Ann smiled back. "I'm Mary Ann."_

"_I'm Gilligan." Gilligan looked at the Skipper, who had gone to the front of the boat. Mary Ann's eyes widened at bit as the sun hit his face at the right angle. This man...he was very...very..._very_ good looking. She loved his eyes. She could stare into those eyes all day._

_Present Day-1978_

It was early in the morning when she awoke. Checking the time, Mary Ann sighed. 7:54 in the morning. She hated waking up early. It just didn't make her a happy camper. She figured after getting off the island she could just sleep in without having any distractions, such as Gilligan running through the hut-literally through the hut-from some weird bug and leaving a man sized hole in the walls.

She sat up and sighed quietly. She knew, as hard as she tried, going back to sleep was ridiculous. She put on her blue robe, that reached her knees, over her nightclothes (which were just a simple nightshirt and pajama shorts) and walked out. It was evident that she was the first one up, and the thing that made her sure of it was Gilligan's snoring coming from his bedroom. The door was cracked a little bit and she walked over to it, planning on shutting it, but ended up looking in. Gilligan was sleeping on his stomach with his left arm hanging over the side of the bed. His mouth was open a little, which made the snoring louder. The covers had taken quite a beating as they were strewn all over to bed. Mary Ann chuckled quietly to herself and softly shut the door, muffling his snoring.

She walked to the living room and relaxed on the couch. She leaned back, turned the TV on low and crossed her ankles. The woman on the news was saying all of the morning things that were usually said. A story about a dog here, another about some guy that had gone missing there. The same stuff that she had heard the day before. Nothing too interesting.

...

"Mary Ann?"

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around. She had obviously fallen asleep because when she saw what was on the television, it was an _I Love Lucy _rerun. She then looked to the person who had woken her up.

"Gilligan." She yawned before she could get anything else out. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it kind of looked like you were having a nightmare." The first mate shrugged. This was when Mary Ann finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a blue pajama shirt and pajama pants. His hair was a little messy, and his clothes did look rumpled. Possibly from all the tossing and turning he did in his sleep. She had to admit, it was pretty freaking cute. She could wake up to that every day and not get tired of it.

"Oh." Mary Ann nodded. Well, whatever it was about, she couldn't remember it. She suddenly got an idea and looked at him. "Gilligan?"

"What?"

"How would you like it if I baked you your own coconut crème pie?"

"My own?" Gilligan's eyes lit up.

"Your very own. You won't have to share with anyone. Not even the Skipper."

"Really?"

Mary Ann giggled. "Really."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Gilligan started clapping, a grin plastered onto his face. Mary Ann laughed quietly to herself. He looked like a child that had woken up on Christmas morning and had gotten the present he really had been wanting all year.

"You're so cute." She smiled. Gilligan froze and he cocked his head a little to the side.

"I'm cute?"

"Uh...yeah..." Mary Ann smiled nervously, a blush creeping up into her cheeks. "Well. I'm going to get dressed." She hurried out of the room.

...

"I just don't understand it. Every time I get close to telling him how I feel or even if I say he's cute, I get nervous and I flee the room." Mary Ann shook her head as she leaned on the wall. "And, another thing, how do I even know how he feels? He could just like me as a friend or a sister."

The Skipper looked over the paper he was reading. "Trust me, Mary Ann, he thinks a lot of you."

"Yeah, but probably as a sister. I need to check on that pie." She walked into the kitchen and opened the oven door a little bit. She opened it all the way, got some oven mitts, and took the pie out. She set it down on the counter and let it cool, then made her way back into the other room. "I can't stand it anymore. I need to just... I don't know. I wish I knew how he felt about me. About how he really felt."

Jonas kept the paper in front of his face. _He _knew how Gilligan felt. After all, he confided in him after they returned from the island. And he swore him to secrecy.

"All I can say is, is that he cares a lot for you. More than you know."

"How much?"

"You know how much he loves those pies you make?"

"Yeah?"

"Multiply that by thirty and you've got your answer."

"By _thirty_?"

"By thirty."

"Wow..." Mary Ann leaned on the wall, in shock. "Should I say anything to him?"

"Save it until after the divorce. You've already got enough things going on, you don't need to add to that list."

"Good point." She nodded and walked to Gilligan's room. She knocked on the door. "Gilligan."

"Yeah?"

"Pie's ready."

"Coming!"

The brunette laughed quietly and walked back to the other room as Gilligan sprinted down the hall.

...

A few hours later, Mary Ann finished with the divorce papers and placed them in her bag. She checked the time. 8:15. If she wanted, she could still have time to catch the nine o'clock flight back to Kansas to get the trial done and over with. It was scheduled for next week, on a Tuesday at nine forty five in the morning. The day was Saturday. In three days she would be available. In three days, she would be able to reveal how she felt and only pray that Gilligan felt the same way.

Mary Ann glanced over at her bags. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave that night or Sunday morning. If she left Sunday, she could either be driven there by Gilligan (since the Skipper would more than likely be at the marina checking up on the Minnow II) or she could go by taxi. She figured it would be better if Gilligan drove her, she could spend more time with him. She loved spending time with him. The hours always seemed to fly by when she did, and she knew she always had someone to talk to.

She sat on the bed and messed with her hands. She wouldn't leave. Not that night. That wouldn't be right.

"Gilligan." She stood and walked out of her room. She saw him on the couch reading a comic book. He looked up at her.

"Hi, Mary Ann."

"Can you do me a favor?" she sat down next to him.

"Sure."

"Could you drive me to the airport tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"Nine thirty. My flight leaves at ten forty."

"Of course I can."

"Thank you." They met each other's eyes and Mary Ann got a little closer. "Gilligan..." she said quietly. "I want to try something."

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't run away?"

Gilligan was confused. "I...I guess."

"Good." Mary Ann leaned in and kissed him softly. It was quick, a small peck, nothing too remarkable. After the small kiss the two looked at each other. The look on Gilligan's face was one of absolute shock. Mary Ann looked down and then stood. "I'll go to my room." She then escaped to her room before Gilligan could say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"_The ten forty flight for Kansas will be leaving in twenty minutes_." Said a female voice over the intercom. Mary Ann sat down in a chair, looking at her ticket. Millions of thoughts ran through her head. The divorce would go fine, that was something she didn't have to worry about. Herbert was fair, she was fair. Everything would go fine. She was thankful they hadn't done anything or that they weren't married longer. If children were involved in this, only God knows what could happen. She remembered the conversation in the car.

"_So where are you gonna stay after the divorce?"_

"_Probably with family."_

"_Why don't you just come back?"_

"_Gilligan, I couldn't do that. The only reason why I came was because I needed to get away. I explained that to you."_

"_Well, yeah, but..."_

"_But what?"_

"_Nothing, Mary Ann." The disappointment was thick in his voice. The car stopped and Mary Ann got out. Gilligan did the same and opened the trunk. They got the luggage out, without saying a word, and the Kansas girl looked at him. Gilligan was shutting the trunk and depression was written all over his face. "I promise I'll visit."_

"_Oh yeah? When?" from the sound of it, it seemed as if he didn't believe her._

"_Right after the divorce is final. I promise." She took his hand and they looked at each other._

She looked down as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks. It had only been ten minutes and she felt like it had been hours. She already missed him. The look on his face when she said she might not be coming back was heartbreaking.

Gathering herself, she walked towards the gate to board the plane.

...

On Tuesday, Mary Ann walked into a small courtroom as Herbert was setting some things out on the desk.

"Hey." Mary Ann smiled and sat down.

"Hello, Mary Ann." Herbert nodded his head at her, busing himself with some papers. "What is all the stuff that you wanted?"

Mary Ann thought for a second. "Well...my mother's good china. My Aunt Martha gave it to me as a wedding present, remember?"

"Yeah."

"And...of course all of my clothes and things like that. Um..." she thought for a second. "Would you like the ring back? I can give it to you after the divorce is final."

"You don't have to."

"You can give it to Cindy and have it sized. After all, it must've cost a lot of money."

"Well..."

"Here." Mary Ann took the ring off her finger and set it down. "Besides, I'd rather she have it."

"Thanks, Mary Ann."

"Anytime."

...

"Ma'am, is there anything else you have to say?" the judge asked. Mary Ann shook her head.

"No sir. Only that I wish for Herbert and Cindy to be happy." She smiled slightly. She saw Herbert smile back at her.

"Okay. Well, just sign here. Mr. Rucker, you sign on the line above."

"You got it." Herbert nodded. Mary Ann took the pen and signed her name. Herbert then did the same. The judge stamped it and looked at the both of them.

"The divorce is final. Ms. Rucker will get her clothes, jewelry and her mother's china, Mr. Rucker will keep the house and all of the essentials."

"Correct." Herbert nodded.

"That's right." Mary Ann messed with her hands and then looked at Herbert, smiling softly. "I hope you and Cindy are very happy together."

"Thank you. You will be in attendance at the wedding?" the two stood as the judge got his things together and left the two alone.

"Of course I will. Just call me and let me know when it is."

"That's a promise I can keep." Herbert chuckled. "Where will you be staying?"

"Well, I have to ask first, but I was thinking of staying with Ginger. You remember Ginger, don't you?"

"Well, you told me about her. The movie star, right?"

"Yeah. I just have to get out of Kansas... Too many memories."

"I understand."

"I'll call you. Don't worry."

Herbert nodded as the two walked out of the room. "What about your friends in Hawaii?"

"Gilligan and the Skipper?"

"Yes."

"Oh...well...they're so busy working on the Minnow II. I don't want to feel like a burden. Besides, I'll see them in a month or so."

"If you say so." The two reached the doors to leave the courthouse. Herbert looked at her. "Mary Ann, I wish you the best of luck with your life. And that man, what was his name?"

"Gilligan. Well, it's really Willy Gilligan but we all just call him by his last name."

"Yes. Gilligan. If he feels the same way you do about him, don't leave him hanging on by a thread. Men can only wait so long."

"Right." Mary Ann looked down as Herbert left.

...

_Hollywood, California_

Mary Ann knocked on the door and waited outside of the house.

"I'm coming!" a voice inside called. The door opened and Ginger-wearing a blue blouse and black slacks-appeared. "Mary Ann!" she grinned and hugged her.

"Hey, Ginger." Mary Ann laughed and hugged back.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon." The redhead pulled away. "Come inside."

Mary Ann nodded and picked up her luggage, following the actress into the house. "This is beautiful." She looked around. It was a very nice house. The walls were painted white with brown baseboards. The flooring was a medium brown wood that was laminated over. The couch was a navy blue with a dark brown end and coffee table, with the TV across from it. "Really, I love it."

"Thanks." Ginger smiled. "The guest room is this way." She walked down the hall with Mary Ann following her. The redhead opened a door and entered a room. Mary Ann's mouth dropped open.

"This looks like a hotel room." She gasped quietly as she walked in.

"That's what you get when you get enough money." Ginger giggled quietly. Mary Ann walked over to the bed and set the bags down. "Forgive me for asking, Mary Ann, but weren't you staying with Gilligan and the Skipper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...it's not like I don't love having you here, I do. But why didn't you go back?"

"Well...I just...I-I-I...I don't really know. I think I'm scared to."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Nothing." Mary Ann spoke quickly.

"Mary Ann."

"It's nothing, Ginger."

"Mary Ann Summers Rucker I know when something's going on with you. Now you turn around and look at me!" Ginger crossed her arms. Mary Ann turned around, biting her lip. "What're you so afraid of?"

"Facing Gilligan."

"Why?"

"Well...when he left me at the airport...he looked so depressed, I...I can't go back. I feel like I've hurt him too much."

"I see." The movie star nodded her head and walked over to the farm girl. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Oh, Ginger." A blush crept up the brunette's cheeks.

"You are! You are, you are, you are!"

"So what if I am?" Mary Ann crossed her arms.

"I know what you're going to do. Tomorrow morning, you and I are flying to Hawaii. Together."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: By the way, the Ginger I'm picturing is the Tina Louise version. I know Judith Baldwin played her in the movie, but I'm going based off of the show.**

Chapter Seven

"I can't believe you're making me do this..." Mary Ann slumped down in her seat. Ginger sat next to her, at the window seat of the plane.

"Look. You love Gilligan. Gilligan loves you. It makes sense for you two to be together. Besides, you'd be really cute."

"Oh." Mary Ann rolled her eyes and tried to look at the magazine until she looked at the movie star. "How cute?"

"Extremely cute."

Mary Ann blushed. "Thanks." She looked at her. "What about you? Don't you have any men in your life right now?"

"Mary Ann, this isn't about me."

"Oh really? I know for a fact for fifteen years you had the biggest crush on the Professor."

"Did not." Ginger's face turned as red as her hair.

"Did too." Mary Ann smirked. "In fact, I want you to call him when we get to Hawaii."

"Mary Ann—"

"You need to call him. If I have to tell Gilligan how I feel, you need to tell the Professor. In fact, when you call him, you should say in a very seductive voice, "Hello, Roy,"" she tried to mock Ginger's voice, making the red head laugh quietly. ""It's Ginger. Ginger Grant. Have I told you how handsome you are lately?"" Ginger kept laughing. "Well, something to that effect." Mary Ann smiled.

"Fine. I might just do that."

"You better."

"I might."

"Ginger."

"Fine. I will."

"Thank you." Mary Ann paused. "And at the wedding you make me your maid of honor." She smirked. Ginger started laughing again.

...

Ginger looked at Mary Ann, who was sleeping quietly. She wondered how soon it would be for her to actually reveal her feelings to Gilligan. Sure, he was a little naïve about some things, but he would surely catch on. Especially if she pulled a few tricks. Do her hair a little more, fix up her make up, sashay those hips and throw in a few winks.

She saw Mary Ann shift around in her seat and heard her whimper quietly in her sleep. She must've been having a nightmare. She had one the night before too, but Ginger couldn't really see what was triggering them. The divorce went fine, everything seemed to be fine.

The brunette's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, whimpering.

"Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann's head whipped over to look at her friend, and she soon calmed down. "Still on the plane I guess, huh?" she asked quietly.

"For about another hour or so... Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a bad dream."

"About what?"

"We were back on the island and there were these headhunters, and—"

"Headhunters?" Ginger's eyes widened. "Mary Ann, say no more." She shook her head.

...

The two walked up to the door and Ginger knocked on it. It was a patterned knock, one that you usually hear in the movies. The door opened and Ginger grinned.

"Hello, Skipper!" she hugged him and then pulled away.

"Ginger, this is a surprise!"

"Well, I didn't come alone."

Mary Ann stepped out from behind her. "Remember me?" she smiled.

"Well, I think so." Jonas joked as Mary Ann laughed quietly. "How'd everything go?"

"Divorce is final. I'm a single woman again."

"But not for long." Ginger smirked.

"Ginger!" Mary Ann nudged the redhead, making Ginger giggle quietly. "Where's Gilligan?"

"He's in his room. He's moping."

"Think if he saw me he'd feel better?"

"Mary Ann, if he saw you he'd do cartwheels across the whole state of Hawaii. Water and all."

Mary Ann chuckled quietly and started to go inside. "Excuse me for a moment." She went down the hall. Ginger looked inside and then back at the Skipper.

"Skipper, could I use your phone? I need to call someone."

...

Mary Ann quietly walked down the hall until she stopped at Gilligan's room. The door was shut and she could hear the radio quietly playing music. She knocked on it.

"No, Skipper." Gilligan's voice answered. Mary Ann rolled her eyes and knocked again. "Go away." She knocked a third time. "Skipper, I said go away!"

"What if it's not the Skipper?"

There was a sudden quiet that made her a little nervous. The door opened and there stood Gilligan, in a little bit of shock. "Mary Ann?" he asked quietly.

"Miss me?" Mary Ann smiled sheepishly. A grin slowly spread across Gilligan's face.

"More than you'll ever know."

"I'm divorced now."

"How'd it go?"

"Herbert and I are on good terms. I am invited to his wedding and I'm allowed to bring one guest."

"That's neat. Who're you gonna take?"

"I was kind of hoping that I could...you know...take you."

"Me?" Gilligan's eyes widened. Mary Ann nodded.

"Yes."

"I'd love to."

The farm girl grinned. "Can I come in?"

"Oh. Yeah." Gilligan stepped to the side, letting her into his room. Mary Ann walked inside and looked around.

"Very nice. It's spacious." She smiled.

"Not only that, but it's big too." Gilligan smiled back. Mary Ann started laughing. She looked at the radio as the song changed. It was a soft, romantic, slow dance song. The brunette looked back at the first mate, who was staring at something on the floor in amusement.

"Gilligan?" she took a step towards him. He looked up at her. When she stopped walking, their faces were inches apart.

"What?"

"You know I'm free for anything now."

"I know."

"And I mean _anything_."

"So, do you want to go for a walk? Or butterfly hunting? Or..." his voice trailed off as Mary Ann placed a finger softly on his lips.

"Gilligan."

"Hm?"

"Please stop talking." She removed the finger from his lips, leaned up, and kissed him softly. His eyes widened slightly for half a second until they closed and he put his arms around her waist. Mary Ann placed hers around his neck and held him close. A few seconds later, they pulled away. Jokingly, Mary Ann knocked Gilligan's hat off his head. Then, she slowly intertwined her fingers in his hair, stroking it. Hesitantly, Gilligan leaned in to kiss her again but he pulled back.

"What is it?" Mary Ann furrowed her eyebrows.

"I can kiss you, right?"

"Of course you can."

The first mate took the initiative then and kissed her, this one deeper and more passionate than the first one. Mary Ann kissed back, and Gilligan could feel her smiling against the kiss. They pulled away, the smile still plastered on Mary Ann's face.

"That...that was...wow..." she looked Gilligan in the eyes. "That was amazing. Did you practice with anything?"

"Nope. It's just I learned a few tricks every time Ginger kissed me on the island." Gilligan smiled, making Mary Ann giggle.

"Call this forward, but, I really like you. A lot." A blush crept up into her cheeks.

"I like you too. A lot."

The grin on Mary Ann's face was the most vibrant anyone had ever seen.

...

"Hello, Professor?" Ginger stood where the phone was with the phone in her hand. "This is Ginger. Ginger Grant. I was calling to see if you'd like to get together sometime."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm going to throw another shoutout for my GI roleplay! Could someone at least make a Skipper account? I'd love you forever! Well...you can make anyone you want besides Ginger and Mary Ann haha! My account is .gilligan, just let me know!**

Chapter Eight

_1965_

"_Oh, Gilligan, come and take this chair. It's the most comfortable." Mrs. Howell said as the first mate walked into the hut. She led him over to the chair, Mr. Howell behind them. _

"_Thank you for inviting me over tonight." Gilligan said as he sat down._

"_Well, it's the least we could do after the way you helped me this morning." Mr. Howell said._

"_But I broke your priceless, one-of-a-kind, solid gold camera."_

"_Yes, you did, didn't you?" Mr. Howell held his hands out like he was going to grab the young man by the neck, making Gilligan lean back. There were a few soft knocks on the door._

"_Oh, there's someone at the door." Mrs. Howell walked over to it, smiling. The sound made the millionaire stop and Gilligan relaxed a little more. "Come in." the door opened and Mary Ann walked in with a grin on her face. "Oh, Mary Ann, what a surprise!" _

"_It is?" Mary Ann looked a little confused. "You did ask me over."_

"_Oh, yes, of course." At this, Gilligan stood up from his seat. In his hands he held his hat. Mary Ann held her clutch purse in hers. "Gilligan dropped in, too. Isn't that nice?"_

"_Hi, Gilligan." Mary Ann couldn't stop smiling._

"_Hi, Mary Ann." Gilligan smiled back._

"_Now, isn't this cozy? Sit down right here." Mrs. Howell motioned for the two to sit. Mary Ann sat down first and then Gilligan did the same. "Thurston, haven't we got some champagne cooling in the stream?"_

"_One of our last bottles." Mr. Howell said._

"_Oh, marvelous! We must get it at once!" she blew out a candle and walked over to the door, Mr. Howell behind her. "Now, you two children sit there and chat, and we'll be right back." She blew out three more candles and then the Howells left the hut. For a few minutes, Mary Ann and Gilligan sat there in silence. Mary Ann shifted around nervously while Gilligan looked at his hat for a few seconds before he tucked it under his arm._

"_Is something bothering you, Mary Ann?" he asked._

"_No, Gilligan." The farm girl looked at him quickly. "No." she smiled. "Well...I do want to thank you for the flowers."_

"_Oh, I didn't give you those flowers. Mrs. Howell did."_

_A look of confusion swept over Mary Ann's face. "Mrs. Howell? Ginger said you left them."_

"_I did. For Mrs. Howell."_

"_Oh..." this time, Mary Ann looked disappointed. "I guess I just..." she took in a deep breath. She just couldn't say it. "I thought maybe..."_

_Gilligan's eyes widened. "Oh... Then you mean that you... And Ginger was... The guys were right."_

"_I guess there's been a misunderstanding."_

_A pang of disappointment hit both of them in the stomach, but neither showed it._

"_Yeah, I guess... Tell you what, Mary Ann... Tell you what... If I was gonna spend all morning picking flowers for someone..." Gilligan messed with his collar. "I'd certainly pick those flowers for someone as sweet and nice as you are." He unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. Mary Ann smiled at him._

"_That's an awfully sweet thing to say, Gilligan,"_

"_It was an awfully sweet thing for you to think that."_

"_Not half as sweet as you." Mary Ann placed a hand on his arm. That was when he knew. His heart started doing little flip flops and butterflies seemed to form in his stomach._

"_I'm not...you're twice as sweet as me."_

_1978_

Mary Ann stared at the top of the ceiling. A smile was plastered onto her face when she thought about that day. When she thought about that, about the kiss from two days ago. Ginger had gone Ohio to get together with the Professor for the weekend.

The Kansas girl hopped off of the bed and walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and smiled to herself. As quietly as she could, she dug for a pie pan. She took it out and set it down, getting some ingredients. She walked over to the radio and turned it on, singing along softly. She heard the TV turn on in the other room and she looked around the doorframe. She saw Gilligan standing in front of it and then sit down, satisfied with whatever channel it was on. Automatically, she grinned.

"Good morning." She said in a sing song voice. Gilligan looked at her as she walked over to him. He smiled.

"Hey, Mary Ann."

The brunette sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good I guess. I had a really weird dream."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"Sure!" he paused for a second. "But I can't remember it..."

"That's okay." She kissed his forehead. Then she looked at him and fixed his hair a little bit. The first mate leaned up and kissed her softly. They pulled away a little bit and Mary Ann giggled happily. "You know what? I think you kiss better than Herbert."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're so good, I want to come back for more." She blushed and kissed Gilligan again.

...

At the marina, Mary Ann leaned on the side of the Minnow II, Gilligan next to her. "This really is a beautiful boat, Skipper. You did a great job."

"Thank you, Mary Ann." Jonas smiled. The three of them were just relaxing after everything that had happened.

"I helped paint it." Gilligan looked at his shoes.

"Well so did I." Mary Ann took his hand in hers.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to...check the mail." The Skipper started to leave.

"You just checked it." Gilligan looked a little confused.

"Yes...well...Gilligan I wanted to check it again." In reality, Jonas just wanted to let the new couple have some time together.

"Why?"

"Gilligan, would you stop asking questions!"

"Sorry."

The Skipper rolled his eyes and left. Mary Ann giggled and looked up at her new boyfriend. She smirked slightly and took his hat off of his head.

"What's with you and my hat?" Gilligan raised an eyebrow.

"I just like taking it."

"Why?"

"Because. I love your hat. It's a part of you, in a way." She held the hat close to her. "I love your hat like I love you." She blushed.

"I love you too. At least I think I do." Gilligan furrowed his eyebrows. Mary Ann shook her head, stared up at the sky and sighed.

"Oh, Gilligan."

"What?"

"Either you know you love me or you don't."

"But I don't."

"How do you feel when you're around me?"

"Um..." he thought for a second. "I'm scared I'll mess up, and I have a funny feeling in my stomach."

"And when I'm gone?"

"When you're gone, I can't stop thinking about you. You're always on my mind."

Mary Ann blushed and looked at him. "Gilligan."

"What?"

"That's love."

"Oh. Well then, I love you too."

Mary Ann giggled like a little schoolgirl and kissed his cheek. "Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Hollywood, California_

When Christmas of 1978 came around, the seven former castaways decided to have a little get together.

They were all chatting in the living room of Ginger Grant's home, save for Mary Ann who was checking on the food. The movie star stood up and walked into the kitchen as Mary Ann took out two pies.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Oh, no, it's fine." The Kansas girl shook her head. "I've got it."

"Are you sure? I'm the hostess, I could help."

"No, Ginger, it's fine." She chuckled to herself. "I'm still surprised Mrs. Howell let you take over the hostess job. You know how much she loves to host parties."

"Well when I convinced I'd let her do it next year I think she agreed to it." The redhead laughed to herself. Mary Ann smiled as she walked over to the other the other dishes of food to check on them. There was a moment of silence until there was a light smack.

"Ow!"

"Gilligan you keep away from those pies!"

"But Ginger...!" Mary Ann heard the first mate whine.

"You'll get them when everyone else does. Now shoo." Ginger shooed him out of the kitchen. Mary Ann laughed quietly. "Honestly, he's like a child." She shook her head.

"You should've seen him this morning." Mary Ann couldn't stop smiling. "He was so excited to go and open his presents. He looked so disappointed when I told him that we were going to open them after dinner. The way he pouted was so cute, though. I had to let him open one."

"Which one was it?"

"I got him a new watch, it's one he's been wanting for a while. His face just lit up and his mouth was hung open for about five minutes." She laughed quietly.

"That's cute." Ginger walked over to the fridge, taking out some wine. "What do you think?"

"Is that white or red?"

"White."

"Perfect. Help me make the table." She grabbed the ham and walked over to the table, Ginger following with the potato salad.

...

The seven were gathered around the table, laughing and talking. And, even though this wasn't his home, Mr. Howell sat at the front end of the table, his wife on the right side of him. On the opposite side of Mrs. Howell, facing her, were Ginger and Roy. Ginger was saying something that ended with a wink. Mary Ann was messing with her fork as she finished her food. Gilligan had gotten up for his second helping. Jonas was talking and joking with the Howells. Mary Ann stood and walked over to Gilligan.

"When you finish, meet me in the office. I want to give you your other present in private." She kissed his cheek.

"Why?" Gilligan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because. I just do." She walked over to her dishes, put them in the sink, and left the room. Gilligan looked confused for a second before he sat down again.

...

Mary Ann looked around the room. The office was very nice. There were four bookshelves across the left wall with a desk in the middle of it. Behind the desk was one of those chairs with wheels on them and on the desk was a lamp. The farm girl dug into her pocket and pulled out mistletoe. She hid it earlier, wanting to use it for later. Grabbing the footstool in front of an arm chair that was placed in the right corner of the room beside a floor lamp, she stood on it and pinned the mistletoe above the door. She put the footstool back in its place and then sat in the chair. She looked around for a second, hopped up, grabbed a book, and then sat down in the chair again. She started reading it when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

When it opened, the brunette looked up. A grin filled her face and she stood.

"Well that was quick." She said to Gilligan, who was looking around.

"Where's the present?" he looked confused.

"Look up."

He looked up. "A vegetable?"

"No, Gilligan. That's mistletoe."

"Oh!...What's mistletoe?"

Mary Ann clicked her tongue. "Haven't you ever seen it in movies? Gilligan when you stand under the mistletoe it means you have to kiss."

"I think I like mistletoe."

...

"...anyway, after I said that, the director just gave me this look. He was so mad, you wouldn't believe!" Ginger smirked. "I told him that I would not be in his movie if my whole naked body was going to be seventy feet high in a movie theater for the whole world to see."

"So what happened?" Jonas asked.

"I quit. He wouldn't compromise with me."

"That's just for the better, I'm sure." Mrs. Howell nodded. "After all, who wants to work for a director like that?"

"Almost everyone in Hollywood. I guess they just don't have any sense."

"If they're that low, then they don't." Roy shook his head, picked up his plate and walked over to the sink.

"Yes, Ginger, I think you made the right decision." Mr. Howell nodded.

"I think so too." She looked around. "Where did Mary Ann and Gilligan go?"

"I saw them go towards the office not too long ago." The Professor rinsed his plate and then put it in the dishwasher.

"Well." Ginger smirked. "Should we go spy?"

"No, leave them be. They just got together, I'm sure they want to be alone."

"Isn't it rather odd? Gilligan used to be so scared of girls." Mrs. Howell shrugged. "I guess all boys grow up sometime." She smiled.

"I remember I would go to kiss him and he'd turn his head, hit a palm tree or a pole, and knock himself out." Ginger laughed.

"Yes, well, now I guess he knows what he was missing." the Skipper smiled.

...

Around eleven that night was when everyone decided to retire to their bedrooms.

"Mary Ann, Gilligan, I hope you don't mind, but I've got you two in the same room." Ginger winked at them. Mary Ann crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows.

"If you think we're going to do anything like that tonight, you're crazy."

"Oh, no, I don't think that. I just figured since you two can't get enough of each other, well..." the redhead smirked. "Your room is the last one on the left."

"Thanks, Ginger." Gilligan nodded.

"Anytime. Now, I've got to get back to Roy." She giggled quietly and sauntered back to her room.

"Leave it to Ginger." Mary Ann shook her head. "Let's go to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Gilligan said simply.

"Well then what do you want to do?" she messed with his hair. Gilligan smirked.

"I've got an idea."

Mary Ann giggled. "Maybe Ginger wasn't so crazy after all."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Mary Ann woke up with the sun shining into the room through the window above the bed. She sat up, not bothering to cover herself, and closed the curtains a little so that the room was a bit darker. After that, she lay back down and put her arm around Gilligan, who was sleeping soundly. Last night had been wonderful. It was hard for her to believe that he was a virgin before then. He was so gentle and loving, and every moment she cherished. They were as quiet as they could be, and when they finished all they could do was lay there, hold hands, and stare into each other's eyes.

His snoring filled the room, but she didn't mind. Mary Ann messed with the small patch of black chest hair for a few moments until she stopped and softly kissed his shoulder. She shut her eyes and yawned quietly. She could hear laughter coming from the other room and sat up again, slowly, her eyes opening again. It was Ginger who had laughed first, and the rest had joined in.

Her eyes searched for a clock and when she found an alarm clock on the bedside table she looked at it. 12:23 p.m. Lunch time.

She shrugged and laid back down, looking at the ceiling. Her clothes were strewn on the floor, but she really didn't feel like getting up. She sighed, content, and relaxed. She looked over at Gilligan, who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so angelic. She didn't want to wake him up.

Slowly, she stood up, trying not to make a sound and put her robe on. She walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair, since it had gone everywhere after the events of the night before. She wasn't very sore like she thought she would be. And the only reason she thought that was because of one of her best friends in high school. Before graduation, she and her boyfriend had sex, and Mary Ann being a curious virgin, she wanted to know about it. Her friend said that it had hurt when she sat in various positions and when she walked at times. She even ran at one point and stopped because it hurt too much. Plus the blood seemed to flow out of her.

_I guess every woman is different_, Mary Ann thought to herself. She walked over to her suitcase and opened it, pulling out a red t-shirt and a short jean skirt. She smirked to herself and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She left the door open a crack, just in case, and proceeded to take off her robe. Her thoughts kept straying to last night. She wondered if they were too loud. Could everyone hear what they were doing? They _were _both virgins and sometimes virgins aren't always the most quiet people when they are having intercourse. There are times, when she was married to Herbert, that she wondered what it would have been like. For the both of them, it might've seemed a little forced, too rushed, or too rough, or too _something_. But with Gilligan, it was...amazing. She swore that after it had happened she had died and gone to Heaven. She could even hear the angels singing, although that was more than likely Ginger who had a tendency to sing, rather loudly, while she brushed her hair.

When Mary Ann got the knot on the robe undone was when she heard shifting in the sheets. She peered out of the bathroom and saw Gilligan stirring. A grin automatically went across her face when she saw his eyes open.

"Morning."

Gilligan opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a yawn. The farm girl giggled.

"I'm judging by the yawn you slept well?" she ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly.

"Best I've slept in weeks." Gilligan sat up, relaxing against the pillows. Mary Ann wrapped the robe around herself. She decided the shower could wait.

"What did you think about last night?"

A grin formed on the first mate's face as he remembered. "Probably the best Christmas I ever had. Except for that one time when I was eleven and my brother gave me my first pocket knife."

"Well...which was better?" Mary Ann sauntered over to him in a Ginger like fashion, sitting next to him on the bed. "The pocketknife or making love?" she placed a hand on his chest, and his automatically flew up and held hers.

"I think...that making love is...well...it's better than a pocket knife."

The farm girl smiled, leaned forward a little bit, and kissed his cheek. "I agree." She whispered in his ear and kissed his neck a few times. His breath hitched and he bit his lip. The Kansas girl smiled, knowing that she had successfully found his soft spot. She nibbled it a couple of times and it made him moan quietly. Mary Ann pulled away, stood, and walked into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." She shut the door. Gilligan just sat there.

"Well that was a low blow."

...

"So I heard you two having a little fun last night." Ginger winked. Mary Ann's face turned beet red. Gilligan's hand froze in midair, halfway to his mouth, and his eyes widened.

"You what?" he forced out.

"Well, don't be so embarrassed. It's completely normal." The redhead stood and cleared away the dishes. "After all, I _did _give you two a room together." She giggled and walked out of the room.

"Well, now I really am embarrassed. If she heard us, that means the Howells heard us. And the Skipper. And the Professor. Oh," Mary Ann's hands flew up to her face, which was getting redder and redder by the minute. Gilligan thought it over in his head, shrugged, and then took a bite of his food. "You're shrugging. About all of our friends hearing us have sex the night before."

"Well, look at it this way, Mary Ann." Gilligan said, his mouth half full. "At least they know I'm not scared of girls anymore."

Mary Ann smiled and began laughing. "And this is why I love you." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

...

"So, now that you two have...y'know...do you think marriage is next?" Ginger winked as _Stay _by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons began to play quietly on her radio.

"Ginger." Mary Ann slumped in her seat. "This is all going so fast, I can't believe it. We need to slow down."

They were in Ginger's office, looking over scripts for the movie star to choose from for her next film. The redhead's eyes traveled up to the mistletoe above this the doorframe and then back to the brunette. "Did he like the mistletoe idea?"

"Of course he did. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other when we were kissing. He was so passionate. You would've thought that he had made out before."

The movie star smirked. "At least you two have made out. Roy and I haven't yet."

"You haven't?"

"Nope. We decided to skip a step, if you catch my drift." Ginger winked.

"Seems like everyone's a busy little bee when they get together with someone new. How'd you get him to do it?" Mary Ann looked slightly amazed.

"I promised him he wouldn't get any of my bacteria." The redhead giggled quietly. Mary Ann rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I guess Mrs. Howell's plans of matchmaking finally worked, huh?"

"They sure did. And I'm so happy about it too."

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

As December turned into January, and January into February, and February to March, Mary Ann and Gilligan slowed their relationship down considerably. All they really did was now was kissing and holding hands, making out at the most. For Valentine's Day, Mary Ann received a dozen red roses and a box of chocolates, though two had been eaten by the time she had received it. "Sorry, Mary Ann," Gilligan had apologized. "But I was hungry." Although, that night was the last time they had intercourse. After all, it _had _been Valentine's Day.

Now, it was April. The flowers were in full bloom, and the rain came around every other day almost. But today, it was sunny. It smelled of fresh rain from a few hours earlier and Mary Ann relaxed on the bench, smiling to herself.

"I love the smell of fresh rain."

"I guess it's okay." Gilligan shrugged as he sat next to her. "I prefer the smell of seawater."

"Of course you would." Mary Ann giggled. "But I think the smell I love most has to be fresh cut grass."

"Yes..."

The farm girl got closer to the first mate, who put an arm around her. "Gilligan?"

"What?"

"When is your next boat ride going to be?"

"I don't know. Gotta ask the Skipper."

"Well, I was thinking. What if, the first time, all seven of us have a boat ride? Just us seven."

Gilligan's eyes lit up. "That's an awesome idea!"

"I thought so." Mary Ann grinned smugly. She reached her hand up, yanked his hat off of his head, and quickly hopped up.

"Mary Ann." Gilligan did the same. Mary Ann giggled.

"What?"

"Give me my hat."

"Make me." She laughed and ran away. Gilligan was quickly behind her, and reached her in five seconds flat. "Damn you and your ability to run faster than me." The Kansas girl winked.

"One day you're really gonna pay for taking my hat." Gilligan joked, smirking.

"Oh really now?"

"It's a warning." The first mate reached for the hat, but Mary Ann slammed it down on her head. He stopped, chuckling quietly. Tenderly, he placed his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. Mary Ann, almost automatically, put her arms around his neck. Then, before she could react, Gilligan knocked the hat off of her head, took it in his hands, and pulled away smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"I should've known." Mary Ann clicked her tongue.

"I think I've learned a few tricks." Gilligan waggled his eyebrows, and put his hat back on his head. Mary Ann ran her fingers through his hair the best she could.

"Cindy and Herbert's wedding is next week."

"About time."

Mary Ann giggled. "And don't forget, we _are _invited."

"Me? Forget? How could I forget that?"

"You've forgotten a lot of things."

"Yeah, but nothing like that."

"True." Mary Ann placed a hand on his chest and gazed into his eyes. His gorgeous, blue eyes. Her breath hitched slightly as she tried to get some words out. "Don't...don't, uh...forget to...ah...to wear something nice."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good." She kissed him softly. Every kiss, every _single _kiss, she could feel the sparks intensifying. And so could Gilligan. He liked Mary Ann. No, he _loved _Mary Ann. Like was too weak of a word. As for Mary Ann, she definitely had those feelings for him as well. It was made noticeable throughout the months they've been together. But she hadn't been feeling well lately. She didn't know what it was, but she was constantly sluggish and just worn out. She was still surprised she had enough strength to actually run like she did earlier. She seemed to be eating a lot more too. All of this was a huge concern in her mind. It kept sending off warning signals in her head. Was she getting sick? She had been feeling nauseous too, but that didn't explain the constant hunger. She was too scared to tell anyone, because Mary Ann knew that if Gilligan figured out that she was sick, he would more than likely freak out and try to make it to where she was practically barricaded in her room-or, rather, _their _room- in the bed with him taking care of her until she got better.

Mary Ann pulled away, and Gilligan kissed her again, this one a little harder and deeper than the first one. Mary Ann pulled away again.

"I must say, Mr. Gilligan, you are gaining a lot of confidence in yourself." She winked.

"Thank you, Miss Summers, it's a slow journey, but with you by my side, I'm sure I can do it." Gilligan winked back, a smile growing on his face.

"Really?" Mary Ann blushed.

"Really." The first mate picked her up bridal style, making her giggle quietly. She picked his hat up off of his head, ran her fingers through his hair, and then placed it gently back onto his head. "That's a first."

Mary Ann giggled. "Well, there's a first for anything. You and I both proved that."

"With what?" Gilligan looked confused.

"Well...you getting out of your shell around girls, us having our first time...first date. Lots of things."

"Getting stuck on an island."

"Getting stuck on an island." Mary Ann laughed, repeating him. "Just think, though. Because of that, we would've never met."

"I'm glad we did though."

"Me too. I'm starting to like that little island better and better every day."

...

At night, Mary Ann sat in the bathroom, groaning quietly. The last sick episode had happened five minutes ago, but she hung in the bathroom just in case another decided to rear its head. She couldn't understand what was going on. Millions of things decided to swarm around in her head, each suggestion more frightening than the last. Cancer? No, cancer didn't make you throw up, the chemo did. A stomach virus? Granted that one wasn't very scary, but it was a plausible answer. Maybe the flu? Did the flu make you throw up? She wasn't sure. After all, that was one of the things she never really had. That and a broken bone.

_God, what's going on with me?_ The farm girl thought to herself. After staying on the bathroom floor for what seemed like thirty more minutes, she slowly stood up and made her way over to the sink. She brushed her teeth again, rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash, and slowly walked back into the bedroom. She quietly got back into bed and put her arm around Gilligan. It didn't make him stir at all. All she got in response was a soft snore. Different reasons for her sickness ran through her head as Mary Ann fell back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

One week later, Mary Ann and Gilligan arrived in Kansas for Cindy and Herbert's wedding. The wedding wasn't going to happen for about three days, so the duo had time to get settled in and relax before it happened.

They walked up to the door, and then knocked on it. It soon flew open.

"Mary Ann!" her Aunt Martha grinned, giving her niece a hug.

"Hello, Aunt Martha." The brunette hugged back, smiling softly. They pulled away and Martha looked at Gilligan.

"Who's this?" she raised her eyebrows.

"This is Gilligan, Aunt Martha. He's the one I've been telling you about."

"Ah." Martha nodded. Gilligan did the same, holding his hand out. Martha took it.

"So this is the young man that stole your heart."

"Aunt Martha..." Mary Ann held her face in her hand and shook her head. Gilligan looked confused.

"Stole her heart? I thought that..."

"Never mind, Gilligan." Mary Ann kept shaking her head.

"Well, come on in!" Martha yanked Gilligan into the house, making him yelp. "George!"

"Oh, Lord..." Mary Ann followed the two, holding the luggage.

"George! Get down here!"

"What is it?" Uncle George walked down the stairs, and when he saw Mary Ann he grinned. "Little Mary!"

"Hello, Uncle George." Mary Ann nodded. George ran down to her and gave her a hug. Mary Ann hugged back and smiled a little. They pulled away and George looked at Gilligan.

"Who the hell is this?" he raised an eyebrow.

"This is Willy Gilligan. He's—"

"Let me guess." George looked at Gilligan, whose eyes widened. "Fiancée."

"No. Just my boyfriend."

"Uh huh..." George nodded, looking Gilligan in the eye. Gilligan looked back, gulping quietly. George nodded again. "Good man." He extended his hand. "George Summers."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Gilligan shook his hand. George smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you. I like a man who can look me in the eye, shows that he's honest and loyal." He nodded. Gilligan did the same and then furrowed his eyebrows. George put a finger in the first mate's face. "But if you hurt her..."

"Oh, no, Uncle George, don't worry...he's not like that. I promise. I've known him for years. Gilligan wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Just checking." George walked back over to his wife.

"Mary Ann, you can put your things in your room. You and Willy can share it."

"Sounds good to me. What do you think, Gilligan?" Mary Ann looked at her boyfriend, who shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, good! First door on the left upstairs. Need help with any luggage?"

"No thanks. We got this." Mary Ann picked up her bags, Gilligan picking the rest up. They walked upstairs and into the bedroom. Mary Ann opened the door and looked around. It was just like she had left it. She had a full sized bed, one that was just a bit smaller than the one they shared back at home, with a red bedspread and white sheets and pillowcases. Then there were four red decorative pillows and then one long white body pillow. On the opposite side, there were four dark brown bookcases covered with her records and books that she had acquired when she was a teenager. On the second one away from the door sat a record player. There was one window that had light red curtains and beside it was a desk made of light brown wood with a reading lamp and pens and pencils. On the wall were posters of the Beatles, Elvis, Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons (although she mainly got those three out from magazines and things like that). In the middle of the floor-which was a soft, light brown carpet-was a red, flower rug. The walls were painted a light caramel color.

Mary Ann looked around.

"I forgot how much red was in this room." She laughed quietly, setting her suitcase down on the bed.

"I like it." Gilligan did the same. "It's nice."

"Thanks." Mary Ann sat on the bed. "There are so many memories here. I remember moving here after my parents died. I was...ten."

"What happened?" the first mate furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well... My mom was never the greatest cook in the world." She chuckled quietly. "She wasn't that bright either... She left the stove unattended one night and the whole house was just...set ablaze. They died in the fire. They forced me out but as they did so, a beam fell from the roof and trapped them inside and the roof crumbled around them." She looked down, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Gilligan wiped them away and held her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Gilligan. It's okay." Mary Ann smiled at him through her tears. "I promise."

Gilligan kissed her forehead and held her.

...

"Gilligan, move your foot."

"I'm sorry, Mary Ann, but this bed is too small."

"Well tell my aunt and uncle that."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"They're asleep."

Mary Ann clicked her tongue.

It was ten thirty at night. Everyone was in bed. The bed seemed to have shrunk after dinner and all of the events of the day. Gilligan learned how to milk a cow (which resulted in the cow kicking the milk bucket over and making the contents spill out all over the floor.) Then, the two walked around in the vegetable garden and picked a few tomatoes (which Mary Ann tossed them from hand to hand, making Gilligan wanting to do the same, but that resulted with him accidentally bumping the tomato at her forehead.)

Mary Ann bit her lip, feeling another nausea episode coming up. Gilligan shifted a little bit, and she held her hands out as if she was trying to make the bed steady.

"Gilligan. Please. Stop moving."

"Sorry." The shaking stopped.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, don't worry Gilligan, I'm okay." Mary Ann lied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Don't worry about me." She slowly turned and faced him. She put an arm around him and kissed his nose. "Just keep the bed steady."

"I think I can do that."

"Well I hope you can." Mary Ann laughed quietly, feeling better almost automatically. She stroked his hair as Gilligan gave her a soft kiss on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Mary Ann! Mary Ann, you've been married before, help me with this." Cindy pleaded. Mary Ann walked over to her blonde friend and fixed her veil. She smiled.

"You look beautiful, Cindy. You really do. I'm so happy for you." She hugged her friend. Cindy smiled as well.

"Thank you."

"Herbert's gonna die when he sees you!"

"Think so?"

"I know so!"

Cindy blushed. "Thanks." She walked over to the mirror. "So how're you and Gilligan?"

"We're great. We've known each other for a while, but we didn't start dating until a few months ago."

"I'm glad you did. You're so cute together."

"Thank you." Mary Ann smiled. It suddenly went away and she placed her arm around her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Cindy's expression turned into one of worry.

"Yeah...I'm fine... Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to your left."

"Thanks." The farm girl ran out of the room and quickly into the bathroom as someone walked out.

"Watch it!" they snapped. Mary Ann paid no heed, slammed the door shut, and got sick right after she reached the toilet. She groaned when she finished and hugged it a little. She shuddered and gasped quietly. She pulled away from it and flushed the toilet. Slowly, she stood and then pulled out her portable toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing her teeth. She walked out and back into the room where Cindy was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cindy still looked worried.

"Yeah, don't worry. Stomach virus, that's all it is." The brunette shook her head.

"Well...you still should get checked out by a doctor."

"Cindy, I don't have time to—"

"Hey. I said get checked out by a doctor, and by God, you will."

Mary Ann rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now go out there. It's almost time."

"Okay." Mary Ann hugged her and then hurried outside to the pews. At the altar, Herbert stood there with his best man beside him. She sat next to Gilligan, almost automatically taking his hand. He stroked her's with his thumb, making her blush.

"Gilligan." Mary Ann started. "Do you ever think that _we'll_ get married?" her voice was quiet.

"Well...probably. I can just see us being together through the years."

"Me too." She fixed his hair and then laughed quietly. "Look at me; I'm already acting like a wife."

The first mate chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll get married. I promise." He kissed her cheek.

"Good. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Before Gilligan could open his mouth, the wedding march began to play on the piano. Everyone in the pews turned as the doors opened. The bridesmaids walked out and after them the flower girls, and after the little girls, Cindy walked out with her father on her arm. Her father was always hard of hearing, so sometimes things would have to be repeated twice and he always spoke loudly. They made their way to the alter and the preacher nodded.

"Who gives this woman up to be wed?" he asked. There was a silence. Cindy nudged her father.

"Her mother and I do." He said quite loudly. Cindy slumped a little. Mary Ann could've sworn that her friend had muttered "Lord..." before she stood in front of Herbert. Her face lit up and there was a certain spark in her eyes. Mary Ann smiled. She knew it was love. She looked at Gilligan, who smiled at her. Automatically, Mary Ann did the same.

...

At the reception, Mary Ann and Gilligan sat at a table near the dance floor. There was an ice sculpture of a swan near the cake, which had been cut. People were dancing and having a good time as Mary Ann slowly turned pale.

"Oh, not here..." she muttered. "I'll be right back." She quickly went to the bathroom. After having another episode and cleaning herself, she walked back to the mirror, shaking. _There's something wrong with me...this can't be a stomach virus...what's going on with me? What's going on? God, I'm so scared, _she thought to herself as her hands shook. _That's it. Tomorrow I'm calling a doctor in Hawaii since we're leaving the day after. Yes. Yes, definitely phoning a doctor._

She walked back out and sat down in her seat. Gilligan had his eyebrows furrowed.

"Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom break." Mary Ann smiled, nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay." The first mate seemed satisfied with that answer. He stood and offered his hand to his girlfriend. "Care for a dance?"

"I'd love one." Mary Ann blushed, took his hand, and the duo got onto the dance floor. They began dancing to a slow song, Mary Ann resting her head on his chest. She jumped, squeaking slightly, as she felt his foot land on hers clumsily.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Out of the corner of her eye, Mary Ann saw the bride and groom dancing and grinning. She looked at them. "I'm so happy for them."

"Me too. They look so happy together, I hope it lasts."

"Like with us?" Mary Ann looked up at him. Gilligan nodded.

"Yeah." He kissed her gently and then pulled away. "Like with us."

Mary Ann giggled and blushed.

...

That night, Mary Ann stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had had another sick episode and she shook her head. She was terrified more than anything. There was no explanation for her illness. And she didn't even know what it was. Things like this frightened her. They frightened her beyond the normal capacity. _What is this? Why is my body so fucked up? Am I dying? No, Mary Ann, you're definitely blowing this whole thing out of proportion. But you _do _need to go a doctor just in case. Yeah. Doctors. They solve everything. But I hate doctors. Fuck doctors._

The thought made her giggle. Sure, it was vulgar a bit in the language department, but she always thought those things instead of saying them. It was just easier and no one stared at her.

She brushed her teeth a second time and used mouthwash before she got back into bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking to herself. There had to be something to this sickness, she just didn't know what. Yes. Yes a doctor would be the best choice. Just one in Hawaii. That would be better. After all, she didn't want to make an appointment she couldn't go to, that just didn't make sense.

She picked up her book and began to read, though her thoughts constantly decided to stray away from the story at hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Back in Hawaii, Mary Ann waited in the waiting room. She had her legs crossed while she read a magazine. She had been waiting for about fifteen minutes at this point and her patience was beginning to wear thin. She hated doctor's offices. She hated doctors. She hated anything and everything to be associated with them. The doctors were always nice (except for her gynecologist back in Kansas; she always seemed a bit rude) but they never told you what you really wanted to hear.

"Ms. Rucker." She heard. Mary Ann's head snapped up. "You can head on back there."

"Thank you." Mary Ann set the magazine down and walked back to where the rooms were. The nurse behind her walked over to a room that was open.

"You can go and wait in here." She said. Mary Ann hopped up onto the bench that had a slight softness but was covered by a strip of paper that was attached to a roll. "So what's been going on with you exactly?"

"I think I've got a stomach bug or something. I don't know what it is." Mary Ann shrugged, leaning on the wall. She felt weak. She had been too scared to eat anything lately so she mainly just ate soup and things that were light on her stomach.

"Mmhmm. Okay. Any fever?"

"No, no fever." Her stomach growled quietly and she placed her hand on it. She looked at it and sucked it in the best she could, but that didn't exactly work. She reminded herself to go shopping for some new clothing soon.

"Okay." The nurse said again. "Well, I'm just gonna go and give this to the doctor. He should be in here shortly."

"Alright. Thank you." Mary Ann smiled softly. She shut her eyes as the nurse left. The door shut quietly and her eyes opened slowly. Her mind wandered with over half a dozen thoughts crossing into her head. Could it be a virus? Could it be something else? Could it...? _No_, she thought to herself. The doctors all said that it was almost impossible. There was a slight chance it could happen, about a ten percent chance, but to not get her hopes up. It would more than likely not happen.

A soft knock was heard on the door before it opened. The doctor, a man in his fifties, walked in. He had a nice enough demeanor about him, but his character wouldn't be determined to the Kansas farm girl until later.

"Ms. Rucker?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm Doctor Nichols. I understand that you believe you have a stomach bug."

"Yes." Mary Ann sat up straight.

"Could you explain to me why?"

They're all the same. "Well, I've been getting sick. A lot. I've had to carry around a toothbrush and toothpaste in my purse. But the weird thing is, is that I've been really hungry at random times. Mainly at night though."

"Uh huh..." a smirk seemed to cross the doctor's face. He knew exactly what was going on, but he wanted Mary Ann to finish before he said anything. Mary Ann stopped.

"What?"

"No reason. Continue."

"I've also been moody. Scared my boyfriend half to death the other night."

"What happened?" Now, Doctor Nichols was intrigued. He _had_ to hear this story.

"I was cooking dinner and he came up to try and sneak some of the spinach that I put in the bowl, since I finished cooking it, and I yelled at him. I think I overreacted and I apologized for it later. But for about forty five minutes he sat on the couch, pouting. You know that look that a kid gets after you spank them?"

"Yes." The doctor chuckled.

"It was like that."

"Ms. Rucker, I would like you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"All I'm going to have to do is run some tests." He picked up a small cup and handed it to her with the lid. "Take it to the bathroom. When you finish, leave it with the nurse. I'll call you and let you know when the test is done."

"Okay..." Mary Ann slowly got down and, with the cup and lid in hand, walked out of the room and to the bathroom. "Jesus," she muttered to herself. "I came here to check on a stomach bug, not pee in a damn cup."

...

The farm girl kept her eyes shut as she relaxed on the couch. She had her hands around her stomach. She opened her eyes again and stared at the ceiling. She had left the office hours ago and she was home now. She wore a new shirt she had bought-a large-and seriously hated it. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Either she was sick with some weird, unknown disease that made you sick but extremely hungry and gain weight at the same time, or she was...well...the second option was impossible. Mary Ann had been told that multiple times.

"Still waiting by that phone, huh?" Jonas said as he walked in from outside. Mary Ann looked at him.

"Yeah." She sat up a little more. "It's been _hours_. If I'm sick, I need to know now. Like, _now_."

"I understand. I'm the same way when it comes to tests." He leaned against the wall, took his hat off, and ran his fingers in his hair before putting the hat back onto his head. Mary Ann giggled.

"I love how you still wear that hat."

"Well I _am_ the skipper." The sea captain crossed his arms. Mary Ann laughed quietly.

"Where's Gilligan?"

"Hiding. He still thinks you'll yell at him again."

"Oh..." Mary Ann sighed. "I feel so bad about that. I shouldn't have yelled at him. You know how much he loves spinach."

"He'd live on it if he could."

The farm girl laughed. "Yeah. That and my pies."

The phone rang, startling both of them. Mary Ann's eyes widened as she and the Skipper looked at each other.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" the Skipper asked.

"Right." Mary Ann stood, walked over to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello? Yes, this is she. You do? Good." She covered the speaker. "They've got the tests in." she said to Jonas. His eyes widened with interest. Mary Ann uncovered the speaker once again. "What did they say?" she waited for the answer. It seemed as if everything went slowly as they told her. "_What_?"

...

Mary Ann walked to the door of the bedroom and knocked on it softly. "Gilligan, it's me." She had a little case of déjà vu, and giggled at the thought.

"Who's me?" Gilligan's voice came from the other side.

"Mary Ann. Your girlfriend."

"Say something Mary Ann would say."

"Gilligan. If you don't open this door, you won't get another pie." The brunette crossed her arms. The door opened quickly.

"Hi Mary Ann."

"Hello, _Willy_." She smirked and kissed his cheek. "Sit down; I've got something to tell you."

"I can't stand?"

"Well... I think it'd be better for you if you sat."

"Okay." Gilligan sat onto the bed and messed with the hole on the knee of his jeans.

"As you know, I went to the doctor today..." Mary Ann wringed her hands together, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh yeah! What happened?" the thought of Mary Ann yelling at him again went out the window as Gilligan looked at her. She seemed to have a certain glow about her, but he couldn't place it. Her skin seemed to radiate more, as did her hair. Her eyes were more vibrant than ever. He didn't exactly know what caused this, but he loved it.

"Well, they did a urine test..."

"Yuck..." the first mate crinkled his nose up. _Well that's a little gross..._ he thought.

"And..." Mary Ann started giggling again and a grin went across her face. Gilligan furrowed his eyebrows. Was she on laughing gas or something? "And I'm..." she kept giggling. Gilligan stood.

"You're what?" he gently took her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes met his kaleidoscope blue.

"Gilligan, brace yourself."

"I'm braced. I think."

Mary Ann took in a deep breath, shut her eyes, exhaled and reopened them, looking back into his vibrant eyes. "Gilligan... I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Gilligan's voice cracked.

"Pregnant."

"Pregnant. Pregnant as in..."

"Pregnant as in we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby?" his voice cracked again.

"Well, yes, Gilligan, that's what pregnant means."

"When? Where is it?" he looked around. Mary Ann lightly hit the top of his head.

"C'mon, you're smart. The baby's inside me."

"..."

"I'm three months. I'm about to enter my second trimester."

"...Oh..." Gilligan forced out. The shock seemed to have finally set in.

"Which means we'll have a baby in six months."

"Six months?" his voice cracked a third time.

"Yeah." Mary Ann grinned. She turned, counting things on her fingers. "Now, we're going to need a crib, clothes...um..." she tapped her chin with her finger. "A highchair—"

She was cut off by a thud on the floor. Quickly, she spun around on her heels.

Gilligan had fainted. Mary Ann shook her head.

"Oh, Gilligan..." she muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Mary Ann stared at herself in the mirror, her hands on her stomach. She lifted the shirt and looked at herself. She turned to the side and saw the stomach barely going over her jeans. It wasn't fat. It was a _baby_. A baby. Her baby. Her and Gilligan's baby. She honestly thought that this moment would never come. She had been told that her eggs were too weak, too poor quality to produce a child. The doctors seemed so sure that pregnancy wasn't possible.

Oh how she wanted to laugh at their predictions now. Here she was, three months pregnant, and happy. Something that she never thought could happen.

"Mary Ann?"

The brunette looked up. Gilligan stood at the doorway, shifting from foot to foot. He still looked a little nervous from her news a few days before. She knew he was happy, she could tell. But she could also understand why he was nervous. Gilligan had never been a father before; it was a first time for him. Although she had never been a mother before, she knew she would do well. And she knew that Gilligan would be an awesome father. He was always good with children; she knew their child would have a good childhood.

"What is it?" the farm girl pulled her shirt down. Gilligan walked over to her, took her hands, and they both sat down on the bed.

"If we're going to do this, then I want to do the right." For once in his life, Gilligan was completely serious. Mary Ann blinked. "Mary Ann, I...I understand that you just got divorced, and I understand if you want to wait."

"Wait for what?" Mary Ann was confused.

"Ever since...ever since the island, I always thought that you were beautiful. And the best pie maker. And cook. Anyway. Like I said, I want to do this right. I love you, Mary Ann. And if you will allow it, I want to love you for the rest of my life." Mary Ann's mouth dropped open just a little bit. "Mary Ann, I...I..." he looked as if he suddenly remembered something and got down on one knee. He dug around in his pocket, taking out a black box. Tears sprung to the Kansas girl's eyes when she realized what was going on. Gilligan fumbled with the box until he opened it. It was a simple single, solitaire, diamond ring with a golden band. Mary Ann stared at it. To her, it was the most beautiful ring in the world. Gilligan took in a deep breath, building up his courage and not letting it slip. "Will you marry me?"

"Gilligan...I..."

"I know I'm not the smartest man in the world and I know that I'm a klutz. But I promise to take care of you and our baby for the rest of my life."

"Yes..."

"What?" Gilligan's eyes became wide.

"Yes. Yes, Gilligan, I'll marry you." Mary Ann began crying.

"You will?" the first mate's face lit up.

"Yes."

He fumbled with the ring for a minute before he placed it on her ring finger. Before he could say anything else however, Mary Ann kissed him. It was probably as passionate and heated as the time she thought she was Ginger. He loved it. When they pulled away, a grin spread across both of their faces.

"We've got to tell the Skipper."

...

"Skipper! Hey, Skipper!"

There was a crash heard from an open window and Gilligan winced. Mary Ann shook her head as they looked out the window. The Skipper was grumbling to himself, picking up the mess.

"Well there you go, he's dropped the groceries." Mary Ann shook her head. "I didn't even know he left, did you?" Gilligan stayed quiet. "Gilligan?"

"Well..."

"You two planned this didn't you?"

"Well..."

"I'm not mad."

"Okay, well...I asked him for advice a couple days ago and I bought the ring yesterday." Gilligan shifted from foot to foot again. "I guess he just left so we can have some time together."

"I understand that."

"Hey Skipper!" Another crash as Gilligan leaned out the window.

"What is it, Gilligan?" the Skipper huffed as he picked everything back up.

"She said yes! Mary Ann said yes!"

"We're getting married!" Mary Ann giggled. Jonas grinned, quickly making his way into the house and setting everything down before he walked over to them. Mary Ann grinned and held up her hand with the ring.

"Little buddy, Mary Ann... This is great!"

"Yeah!" Mary Ann kept grinning. "I was hoping we could do this before the baby's born, so that way I don't look like a beached whale."

"I'm sure you'll look fine."

"Thank you."

"You're gonna be my best man, Skipper." Gilligan smiled.

"Well, thank you, Gilligan."

"I've got to tell everyone else. You know the Howells are just going to throw a party, and Ginger'll freak out and then the Professor will be trying to calm her down. Oh, this is so exciting!" Mary Ann quickly walked over to the phone.

...

At night, the Kansas farm girl stared up at the ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach, thinking about the events of the past week.

First, the pregnancy news on Tuesday. Gilligan fainting and having to take both her and the Skipper to revive him. Then today, Friday, the proposal. Her mind still swam with thoughts. She was excited. Excited for the baby, excited for the wedding, and excited to be starting with a man that she loved and living with him for the rest of her life.

She looked at Gilligan, who was sleeping. For the first time in forever, he seemed to not be snoring. He slept peacefully. She got closer to him and put an arm around him. She wondered what their baby would look like. If it was a girl and she looked like Mary Ann but had Gilligan's eyes—something she preferred—or if it was a boy that looked like Gilligan but had her skin tone. She really didn't like her eyes; in fact she'd always loved Gilligan's. Even before she fell in love with him. The first thing she fell in love with was his eyes. Then his personality.

She knew he'd be a great father. She could see it now. Either attending a forced fake tea party with his daughter or playing catch with his son. Going to soccer games or dance recitals. The wedding, or weddings, they'd have to help plan.

It would be a lot of work to get there, but it would be worth it. Absolutely worth it.

Mary Ann looked at her stomach and at the tiny bulge that represented the growing life inside of her. She placed her hand on it, and grin automatically forming on her face.

"I love you." She whispered to the growing baby. "I'll always love you. I've loved you ever since I found out about you. And I'll always will."


End file.
